The present invention is directed to a frame for a pair of eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a pair of eyeglasses having a hingeless, all-metal frame.
The prior art discloses many different types of eyeglasses and frames. Conventional frames include a pair of rims each holding a lens, a bridge for connecting the rims, and a pair of temples or ear stems connected directly or indirectly to the rims via a pivoting hinge. The pivoting hinge generally incorporates two interlocking pieces, one piece of the hinge attached to the rim and the other piece attached to the temple or ear stem. A conventional fastener, such as a screw, connects the two interlocking pieces.
While many improvements to the hinges or hinge assembly mechanisms have been made, these hinges still substantially rely on tension created by the fastener to maintain the integrity of the connection. Hinge fasteners become loose during normal wear, and are prone to mechanical failure, resulting in undesired movement of the frame on a wearer's head, or total frame failure. In order to maintain a comfortable and secure frame fit, the fasteners may require professional adjustment.
Known attempts to overcome the loosening of the hinge include thread-locking adhesives and mechanical fastener-end deformation (peening). These solutions, however, are unsatisfactory because of the additional manufacturing steps and costs required. In addition, fastener-securing methods render frame re-adjustment difficult or impossible.
Other prior art frames provide a one-piece or unitary frame. An example of such a frame may be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,344, issued to Fuchs (the '344 patent). The '344 patent is directed to an eyeglasses frame made of spring wire, which provides “leaf spring-like flat portions” rather than pivoting hinges. Although the '344 patent eliminates the conventional hinge, such designs suffer from decreased strength and structural integrity. True unitary frames which are made from a single piece of metal are much more susceptible to snapping, twisting, or deformation. They are also more costly to manufacture because the gauge and/or cross-sectional shape of the metal forming the front part of the frame is typically different in gauge and/or cross-sectional shape than the ear stem portions. This makes manufacturing expensive and complex.
Other conventional frames are made of plastic or a combination of plastic and metal. Even frames made predominantly of metal include some plastic components, such as the nose pads. Additionally, frames made of plastic are easily broken.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an all-metal, hingeless eyeglasses frame having separately attached temple portions. Such a frame combines the sturdiness and strength of an all-metal composition. Such a frame construction also provides consumers with a better value because it is less likely to break than conventional hinged or true unitary frames, and does not require inconvenient readjustment procedures.